


Fever dreams

by Pancaku92



Series: ABO one-shots [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Yoon Jeonghan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fever, Fever Dreams, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Omega Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92
Summary: Jisoo gets sick on tour and his alphas take care of him.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Everyone/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: ABO one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808185
Comments: 11
Kudos: 169





	Fever dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Commission: Joshua gets really sick and Seungcheol and Jeonghan take care of him. Like, really bad fever with sweat pouring down his face and chills that make him want to snuggle against his alphas. Just fluff really
> 
> A bit of context for thos who don't read my main fic: seventeen is a pack in which Jisoo, Jihoon, Seungkwan and Chan are the only omegas, everyone else is an alpha. While Chan gets pregnant by mistake, Jisoo is sterile
> 
> Hope you like it ;)

"So, who's gonna stay with them?" 

Everyone looked around the room, uncertain stares being exchanged while the silence was only shuttered by Jisoo's ragged breath.

The omega had caught a nasty cold in Korea, suppressing and hiding the symptoms until they were in Japan, where Jisoo had finally collapsed from the fever. They had rushed him to the closest ER, only to be sent home with a prescription for painkillers, and a lot of rest.

The head alpha had refused to leave his side and even in his sleepless, devastated state of mind, he couldn't abandon his pup, hovering over him and keeping him safe.

The omega had been in a restless, tormented sleep for the most of it, subconsciously seeking comfort in his mate's chest when a particularly frightening nightmare tormented his mind.

"You go and enjoy your free time, I'll stay with them, don't worry" Jeonghan chipped up.

They had a free day and all of them couldn't wait to go visit some temples or go shopping in Tokyo, but Seungcheol was exhausted and someone had to stay at the hotel to look over the two boys, making sure they drank and ate enough and took care of themselves.

The rest of the pack reluctantly left the three in their room, going out and trying to distract themselves, hoping they would be fine.

"Wake up, baby, you should eat something" Jeonghan softly shook his mate wake, only to recieve a groan, the younger turning away from him and burying himself in Seungcheol's shirt.

"No pup, listen to Hannie and get up, you can go back to sleep later, ok?" The older chuckled, manoeuvring the omega's body to make him sit up against the headboard.

"Cheollie 'm tired" he protested, rubbing his puffy eyes whit sweater paws, the scented sweater he had stolen from Mingyu too big for his frame, the sleeves coming up to his fingers.

"C'mon prince, do it for alpha" The elder kissed his forehead, while Jeonghan came back with a plate and some fruits on it, already sliced up.

"I can eat myself" the sick boy huffed when his mates tried to feed him, but accepted the gesture anyway, obediently chewing and swallowing everything they gave him.

"Good boy" the head alpha praised him once they were finished, growling a low, comforting sound to soothe his mate, who was starting to feel bad again, the effect of the medicine fading and the fever coming back.

"Sleep some more baby, we'll be here when you wake up" Jeonghan whispered, cuddling up to him and keeping his shivering body close, pulling the blankets on their shoulders.

"And you too Cheol, you haven't slept since he passed out" he said, with a much sharper tone, sending his alpha mate a pointed look.

Seungcheol chuckled, surrendering to the singer's orders. He took his shirt off, spooning Jisoo from behind and pushing out soft, comforting pheromones that affected both his mates, making them relax.

_____________________

The leader woke up to whispered voices and a dark room, meaning the afternoon had faded in evening, if not night.

He turned to see Jeonghan keeping Jisoo's tense body in his arms so that the omega's side was against the older's chest and his head had lulled on his shoulder.

The alpha was stroking his face and bare torso, whispering sweet nothings against his hair.

The younger was covered in a shiny layer of sweat from his forehead to his knees and only distressed, scared pheromones came out of his body, followed by a string of incoherent words and moans in which Seungcheol could only decipher half of it.

"N-no please...alph-no I don't...alpha please, I-I want a pup...no no no no no..."

"What's going on Hannie?" The head alpha crawled closer as soon as his tired brain registered what was going on, positioning himself in front of his mate so that the omega would be held between his alphas.

"He's having a nightmare because of the fever...I think he's re-living the moment the doctor told us he was infertile" he added with a sad tone.

Seungcheol looked him in the eyes, both of them hurt and alarmed that their lover was remembering such a painful memory.

"Can't we just wake him up?"

"The doctor said it could mess with his brain and sending him in a panick attack. I'm also afraid that, seeing us two, would make his nightmare even more vivid, since we were with him"

Seungcheol groaned in frustration, feeling more helpless than ever while his mate was emitting soft, weak whimpers and tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I know how you feel Cheol but we can just hold him and wait for it to pass. You could scent him, that would comfort him" Jeonghan explained.

The head alpha immediately nodded, leaning down toward the small frame of his omega and nuzzling his neck, imposing his sandalwood scent on him and looking at his visibly relaxing body, satisfied to be able to keep his lover safe.

"See? He looks a bit calmer" Jeonghan smiled at him, rocking Jisoo's body delicately.

"Go back to sleep, the fever should lower in the morning"

Seungcheol nodded, pulling both his smaller mates on his chest and keeping them close, his protective instinct on full alert.

________________________

In the morning, Jisoo's naked body was drenched in sweat, but the fever had gone down to a more normal temperature and the nightmares had been replaced by a soft, half-conscious haze that had him all soft and pliant to everything his alphas ordered him.

He ate some fruits and then let them pick him up to have a quick shower while Seungkwan and Seokmin had offered to change their sheets.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol had settled the water on a lukewarm temperature, not letting Jisoo feel cold, but not increasing his body temperature furthermore.  
The omega supported his tired body against Seungcheol's frame, his slim fingers on the toned chest of the alpha, while the second oldest massaged his scalp and rubbed his body free of the sweat of the night, leaving kisses here and there in the meantime.

The head alpha had nuzzled his nose in Jisoo's cheeks for the entire time, scenting him again and whispering soft, comforting words.

When they deemed him ready, they guided their mate out of the shower, bundling him in fluffy towels and making him giggle like a little pup as they rubbed his tummy dry.

Seungcheol picked him up again to go back to the freshly changed bed.

Both Seokmin and Seungkwan gave the omega a little kiss on the lips or the forehead, whispering some praises at how strong he had been through the sickness and then leaving the trio alone again.

The worst part had gone, but Joshua wasn't ready to get back to the multitude of scents and emotions their pack represented, so they decided to stay with him for at least another half day.

The laid on the bed again, snuggling close to each other and filling the air with comforting, sated pheromones to keep the omega happy and calm.

"How do you feel baby boy?" Seungcheol asked, kissing his forehead.

"Mmh good. Thanks for staying with me guys" Jisoo responded, a soft smile adorning his beatiful features.  
After some moments, however, the smile faded and his tone became more insecure, frail.

"Last night I...I dreamed of when we were told about...my condition. But it was much more terrifying, I...my legs were covered in blood, like I was having a miscarriage and...everything hurt and I was so scared" 

It broke the alphas' hearts to hear the small, broken voice of their pup telling them how frightened he had been the night before, what a terrible dream he had, and knowing they didn't help him with it until Jisoo spoke up again.

"But then...I guess I felt you hugging and scenting me and...the dream calmed down a little. The pain was still there but...there was no more blood and you were with me, smiling me and telling me it was fine. You helped me a lot through it, so thank you, I love you so much"

"We love you too pup, never forget it, promise me you'll never forget it" Jeonghan whispered, letting Jisoo bury his face in his chest and holding him close, receiving a nod from the younger before he did the same with Seungcheol.

"Hannie's right. We love you more than anything prince"

They fell in a comfortable silence, just cuddling and nuzzling each other, exchanging small kisses and delicate touches, until, some hours later the pack just couldn't stand to be away from their sick hyung and bursted through the door, Chan immediately claiming a spot between Jisoo and Jeonghan, making them giggle.

"Are you feeling better hyung?" Came Mingyu's soft voice from the armchair, Minghao in his lap.

"Yeah, Cheol and Han really helped me with it. I'm only sorry I wasn't able to see you guys in these two days" 

"Don't worry pup, we'll catch up on the lost time as soon as you're back to your full energy. In the meantime, look at what I bought yesterday!" Soonyoung's cheerful tone managed to ease the last bit of tension that was left in the room, showing his amused hyungs all the tiger-themed things he had purchased, Jihoon's judging stare never leaving him.

_________________________

"So, who's gonna stay with them?" 

This time, the question was asked referring to the two oldest, who, by staying at Jisoo's side the whole time, had caught the flu as well and were now sweating and turning in their sleep in their bed.

"I'll look over them, I alredy have the antibodies so I won't catch that again. Also, I have to reciprocate the favour" Jisoo reassured them with a playful tone, walking into the bedroom and taking in the sight of his two alphas bundled in covers and cuddling each other close.

"Here we go again" he sighed, before inserting himself between their bodies, relishing in the way the alphas, even in their weakened condition, curled on him, protecting and keeping him safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if you have other requests for this series!


End file.
